Best Mates
by asuki-anani
Summary: Complete! The AU story of two boys best mates Snape and Black. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to post these short chapters.
1. Year 1

I own nothing. Not even my car or computer much less anything JK Rowling has created.

This story is an AU and hopelessly OOC.

I've noticed a recent dearth of SS/SB fan fiction. The latest book kinda killed the muse of several writers. So I thought I would give it a try. The following fic is not that great and I'm not sure where it's going yet but it's leaning towards slash. Most of it is finished just needs to be typed up and glaring errors corrected. Rating may be too high but I'm not sure how graphic later chapters will be...oh well. My biggest problem besides actually posting will be staying in one tense throughout.

I

I

I

Sirius Black rose from the stool gave a nod to Professor McGonagall. He quickly spared a glance to his mother's cousin by marriage, the Head of Slytherin house did not look happy. Severus Snape shook his head & grimaced. His best friend had sat with the sorting hat upon his head for almost ten minutes before the cry of Gryffindor was heard.

Sirius was very good at hiding his true feelings; actually both boys had learned that survival trait very early in their lives. Severus had known Sirius all his life & could see the shocked little boy beneath the calm & accepting facade he was presenting. The unsorted boy just knew Mrs. Black was going to seriously injure her son when she next saw him.

As the minutes passed and more students were sorted Severus watched the older Gryffindors watching Sirius. While most members of the Black family were Slytherin and a good number Ravenclaw extremely rare were Hufflepuff and almost nonexsistent were Blacks in Gryffindor. It didn't help Sirius that the Black family history was not exactly private.

Finally Severus heard his name & approached the stern faced professor & took his turn upon the stool. He was somewhat surprised to hear the hat speak to him.

"Greetings young Snape welcome to Hogwarts. Your friend Mr. Black was quite a challenge. He was most adamant that he go into Slytherin house but that would not suit him at all."

"You forced Gryffindor house on him! You best not do the same to me!"

"It is the house that most suits you and Mr. Black. You have both already met several challenges and stood bravely against them."

"Listen you moth ridden old rag. If I'm not placed in Slytherin my father will come and take me from this school. He will not send me to Drumstrang. He will not send me to the Academy in America or the school in France. He will come here and take me home to die. He will kill me. Ri's mum is going to be mad, quite livid actually, but she won't kill him. At least I hope she won't."

The hat was quite and still for several minutes and the boy would later swear that it was poking about quite rudely in his head. Finally the hat spoke to him again.

"Very well Mr. Snape I will place you in Salazar's house. But I ask you to always remember who you are & where you truly belong. The muggle expression of to thine own self be true would fit your situation best. Take care Mr. Snape make new friendships but remember who has always stood by you. SLYTHERIN!"

After enduring a week of classes and relentless teasing by James Potter, Severus was tired. He had seen Sirius with Potter and while the boy had not joined in the teasing he had done nothing to stop it.

Severus had been deeply hurt by Sirius' inaction but he understood that the boy was probably caught between loyalty to his friend and having a hard enough time fitting into the Lion's Den without jumping to the defense of a Slytherin.

Today Severus had decided to hide out in the library thinking there was no way Potter would be there. As he made his way past a large tapestry of yet another Goblin Rebellion arms reached out and grabbed him. As he made to swing his satchel into his captors' face he heard Sirius' voice.

"Rus it's me! I know you probably want to beat me after this week but let's talk first."

"You have been a right prat Ri but I think the beating you'll get from your mum when we go home for hols is going to be more than enough."

"I'm really worried Rus. She didn't even send me a howler. Father sent a letter saying my grades better more than make up for the disgrace of my sorting."

"We should research healing charms that aren't dark arts based. I think we are both going to need them."

"I know I will but you? You were properly sorted."

"I had to fight the hat & tell it father kill me if I didn't get sorted into Slytherin. But now Father wants me to be friend with that Prefect Malfoy. I wonder how much gel that git uses in his hair or of it's just naturally slimy."

"Good luck mate I heard from the older Gryfs that Malfoy is not someone you want either as a friend or enemy."

"Rus you know my father. It's all about pure blood and proper appearances. I've been avoiding Malfoy a bit better than I have your new mate Potter."

"Severus I'm really sorry about this last week. I really wish that stupid hat would have listened to me. I'm just trying to not get killed in Gryffindor but I hate hurting you."

"If we want to still be friends Ri we're going to have to put on a public appearance of hate. At home where we are safe from everyone but our parents we can be ourselves."

With bright tears in his eyes Sirius looked at his best friend, "I don't like it but I don't see another solution."

Severus equally bright eyed just sighed, "I really hate that hat."


	2. Year 2

2nd year

"Hurry up Ri we are going to miss the train."

"I hate my parents. I hate my brother. And I really and truly hate your father."

"Really Sirius you have entirely too much hate in your body. It's not a good thing."

"That's rich I'm getting a lecture on hate from a Slytherin."

"Well I'm risking my pureblood image being seen with a muggle loving Gryffindor."

"Prat."

"Dog breath."

"Snake belly."

"Whiny kitten."

"Your mother is a witch!"

"So is yours!"

The two boys finally made it to platform. Sirius turns to Severus, "Well mate here's to another year of trying to hate each other."

"Watch yourself Ri. I don't trust that Pettigrew character in your group."

"And you do your best to stay away from Malfoy. If your lucky he'll be too distracted with my cousin Cissia this year and he'll leave you alone. And right now I apologize for any embarrassment I may cause you."

"You are a right prat, go through first if Potter sees you _he'll_ be distracted and leave me alone."

"Sounds good. Meet you behind the portrait of Ogg on Saturday?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Tilt your head back Rus."

"I'd noh hurdin too mush."

"I can't believe I broke your nose! Why didn't you duck? You had to know where

my punch was going to land? We've wrestled together all our lives!"

"I'd more belibable dis way."

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey. The healing charms we learned last year aren't good enough to set you nose right."

"The blood's kinda stopped and I can talk much better. Pomfrey will ask too many questions and can you imagine the loss of house points?"

"But your nose is going to heal crooked! I'll take the blame just go to the nurse. We have to get your nose fixed or you'll even more like your father!"

"You could get expelled and them I'd really be on my own again both Potter and Malfoy!."

Both boys just stare at each other for several minutes then Sirius leans over to give the other boy a hug.

"Okay. Okay don't get your knickers in a knot." Looking at the other boy with dried blood on his face and robes Sirius asks quite solemnly, "I'm so sorry Rus. Do you wanna break my nose?"

Severus chuckles loudly then grabs his nose at the pain that caused, "The hat was wrong with this kind of loyalty you should have been sorted into Hufflepuff."


	3. Year 3

Chapter 3

"Ri maybe you should have stayed at Hogwarts for the hols."

"Too late now. Besides maybe they'll leave me alone for the rest of the holiday."

"We need to find better healing charms even better would be a way to safely store healing potions. You're still coughing up blood. Why did they beat you this time?"

"Our beloved Potions professor wrote to them. He told them about the common room bubble bath incident."

"Incident, as if it was a meticulously planned effort on the part of your friends. Besides No one was hurt and if anything it introduced Crabbe to soap."

"Rus I think our lives would have been easier if that damn hat would have placed me in Slytherin. At least then I could keep an eye on both you and my brother."

"My biggest problems are Potter and Malfoy. At least Malfoy graduates this year."

"I'm sorr.."

"Don't you dare apologize again. You may actively participate in my torture but whenever I look in your eyes I know your hearts not in it."

"Are you going to get mushy again? I knew we shouldn't of made that soul mate potion. We're only thirteen years old!"

"But my heart our love was fated in the stars. We have only gained knowledge of what the fates had in store of us."

"Rus, I'm the one with the concussion but are you okay?"

"Yes. I was trying to make you laugh. I obviously failed."

"You need help. Even more than I need Madam Pomphrey."

"Are you really upset that we are soul mates?"

"Not really. I love Remus he's good friend. And when James isn't being a prat he's a good guy. But you're the only person in the world who really knows me. I don't have to pretend to be the cool class clown or attempt to be the perfect son. I already love you more than any member of my family."

"You know that is almost deep. Especially coming from a fourteen year old."

"A youngling like you has no room to talk. You're only thirteen yourself!"

"Youngling? Is that even a real word?"

"Prat tell me when you birthday is!"

"Already yelling at me? Moments ago you were professing your love."

"I know you dad believes in some kind of dark binding magic related to birthdays but I'm your best mate. Not only that I'm your soul mate. Tell me!"

"Sorry I love you too and our lives maybe forever entwined but revealing my date of birth would give you too much ammunition."

"I won't tell James. Not even Remus. I wouldn't purposely hurt you."

"I know that but the teasing would never end & the gifts it would inspire would be horrid."

"I already know it's sometime between Jan and July."

"Well that really narrows it down."

"It must be near a holiday. Its date has to have some significance if it will inspire horrid gifts."

"I've spoken too much. I must leave."

"Come back here. I can get out of this bed! Come back you are suppose to help me with my potions essay!"


	4. Year 4

chapter 4

The white curtain moved back and quickly closed. A tall black haired boy joins another on his bed.

"Rus. Rus wake up."

"Ah if it isn't the Quidditch menace."

"Aw Russ. I didn't mean to break your nose. Again."

"I don't think my nose will ever be the same. It's even more crooked now. Are you comfortable?"

"Not really, move over a bit. Does it still hurt?"

"Nah Pomphrey gave a pain potion. How's your arm?"

"Sore but not broken anymore. You would have to land on me."

The two boys snuggle against each other when Snape sits up suddenly.

"Hey you don't smell like dung bombs anymore."

"Have I told you that you are down right evil? Where did you get extra strength dung bombs? I stank for a week."

"I had to get you back for the pink hair."

"Aw you looked so cute. I got a picture."

"What! You better destroy that!"

"I'm keeping it to show our future children."

"Ri we haven't even properly snogged each other."

"I know. Can you imagine our children? They would get more detentions than either of us."

"I'm afraid I'd be too much like my father."

"No way have we both had excellent examples on how not to act or treat a child."

"Well that's neither here nor there for at least a decade. Have you finished the transfiguration assignment?"

"Yeah even did potions already."

"I'm hopeless lost on the practical portion."

"Meet me at Moaning Myrtle's tomorrow and I'll help you."

"You know Ri we've done pretty good this year. We've only a month of school left and this is our first set of broken bones. Well that weren't inflicted by family."

"You are truly deranged. We hurt each other again."

"But this time it really was an accident."

"We've still three more years till graduation. We haven't yet figured out how to stop your father from presenting you to Voldemort for branding."

"At least your parents haven't been branded like cattle at a manics beck and call. That arse Malfoy still won't leave me alone. I think he's got your brother following me around."

"You have my express permission to do with Regulas as you see fit."

Both boys fall into silence again and are just staring at each other Severus moves slightly to rest his head on the other boys chest. Sirius strokes he silky hair on his best mates head.

"I know you don't like being in the infirmary Severus but you look sadder than usual. What's wrong?"

With his face still against the other boys chest Rus mumbles,"My father sent me a letter."

"While his letters are not pleasant they're nothing new."

"He's arranged for me to take a summer course at Drumstrang."

"Bloody hell."

"I leave two days after we return home. Just enough time for a couple of quick beatings."

"I wonder if I could convince my parents to send me there. They might go for it if I'm showing interest in the Dark Arts."

"No! I don't want you there. It's more a less a Death Eater training camp."

"You're still too young to be presented to Voldemort aren't you?"

"I hope so Sirius. I really hope so."


	5. Year 5

Regulas had his ear pressed tight against his older brother's door. He would have sworn that he'd heard smacking wet sounds coming from the room yesterday and he planned on catching his brother in the act. As he listened he could feel his mouth fall open in shock at everything he was hearing.

"Mmmm Ri that's so good. Give me some more."

"Don't be so greedy & make sure that you are licking it all around."

"It's sort of slimy but the taste is interesting."

"Here let me have some too."

Regulas hears the smacking noises start again when he is yanked up onto his feet by his ear.

"What do you think you are doing young man? Spying on your brother are you?"

"Mum, you should go in there I think Snape and Sirius are up to no good."

"Nonsense I asked young Snape here to tutor your brother in Potions. His grades this last term have been abysmal."

"Mum, please you have to listen to me. They are up to no good I just know it."

"Fine young man, you shall see what your spying has uncovered for your sake this had better be good."

Without knocking Mrs. Black magics the door open.

The two boys jump to their feet from a floor littered in potion's text and candy wrappers. Both have traces of creamy chocolate on their faces and guilty expressions.

"Madame Black," Snape nods to her.

"Mum is there a problem?"

Mrs. Black picks up a wrapped chocolate and studies it carefully.

"Where did this candy come from? I've never seen this type of wrapper and this chocolate seems almost fragile.

"It's a muggle confection Madam Black. We were trying to find a way to slip in a potion and give it to Mudbloods when we return to Hogwarts this fall."

"If that's so why are you eating it boys."

"Well Mum we can't expect Muggleborns to eat it if they candy doesn't taste good. And the potion we are trying has no effect on us since we took the antidote first."

The Black family matriarch studies the two boys in front of her and while not quite able to believe either boy is satisfied that Sirius seems to be willing to prank Mudbloods and Muggleborns.

"Somehow I don't think you boys are telling me the complete truth but I will not punish you this time. Come Regulas you on the other hand need lessons on being subtle while spying.

Closing the door behind his family Sirius lets out a sigh of relief as he leans against the door. Severus comes up behind him and kisses the sweet spot he's discovered behind the other boys ear.

"Stop that! We almost got caught snogging by my little brother. Good thing he sounds like a herd of elephants when he's trying to be sneaky."

"Mmm true he is a menance but if you don't want me kissing you don't taste so good. And you know I love the creme filled chocolates Lily sends you."

"Good Grief, I've created a snogging monster!"

"Better a snogging monster than a vampire or werewolf."

"Not all werewolves are bad people."

"Whatever, shut up and kiss me you idiot."


	6. Year 6

Severus Snape lay in the middle of the quidditch field. His back a bit wet from the dew of the grass eyes fixed on one star in the night sky. He could hear footsteps approaching him on the soft grass but did not rise or turn to see who was coming. The gait he heard could only belong to one person; the only person he trusted with his life until yesterday. The other boy knelt beside his head and kissed his forehead. Still not moving Snape spoke.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You tried feeding me to your pet wolf. How could that not cause me pain?"

"It wasn't me. I was locked in a cupboard next to the humpbacked witch statue."

"I saw you Sirius, you spoke to me, you told me how to get past the willow, you tried to kill me."

"No love you have to believe me, it was James. He wanted to get back at you for losing the quidditch match last month. He used polyjuice, he tricked me into making it. We were supposed to try and prank McGonogall with it at least that's what Remus and I believed."

Severus finally turns and looks at the boy kneeling next to him. He sees a desperation in his eyes that he usually only sees at Black Manor. He bites his lip and closes his eyes trying to hold back the tears he feels. Tears still manage to escape from the corners of his eyes and he feels soft lips kiss him on each eye.

"Please Rus, Believe me. I know you can make Veritiserum. Make it and I'll take some and you'll know for sure I'm telling the truth."

"You've known Lupin was a were for awhile haven't you?"

"Yes."

"We tell each other everything. Why didn't you tell me about him, warn me about him?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell. I didn't think he was a danger since he's locked in the shrieking shack and even then you have to get past the willow. I would never risk your life in such an idiotic manner."

"Potter is an idiot but why something this dangerous. I could have DIED! Losing at quidditch is not reason enough to want to kill me."

"That's what he told me but Remus said that they stumbled onto us in one of the classrooms a few weeks ago. They caught us snogging but didn't say anything."

"So he's jealous?"

"I guess I don't really know. But now he's the hero because he saved you from the werewolf he himself set you upon. Dumbledore doesn't know about the polyjuice but he knows something is not quite right but as James is his favorite he's not pushing to find out. The only punishment I got was detention for the rest of the year with Filch."

"And Potter gets off scot free."

"Sort of. I kinda beat the crap out of him. He's in the infirmary right now. I don't think he'll say anything. But if he tries to blame you I'll go to the Headmaster myself and tell him everything. I'd tell him about the animagus' we are and why. I love you Rus I would never try to kill you."

"Hopefully with that hanging over his head James will leave you alone for the rest of our time here. He usually is a good guy I don't know why he hates you so much. But if he ever wants to be forgiven by me he'll have to accept that you an irreplaceable part of my life."

The boy on the ground sits up and grabs the dark haired boy in front of him. Voice shaking and arms trembling he whispers," I thought I lost you. That my father had finally gotten his way and that I was alone."

"Rus, you will never loose me I love you too damn much."


	7. Year 7

Year 7

I  
I  
I  
I  
I

Two boys sat under a tree wrapped up around each other. The slightly stockier boy ran his hands across the other boys face and down his arms repeatedly. Sirius was trying to reassure himself that Severus truly was in his arms and as safe as he could be.

"Does it hurt?"

"What do you think? It's a violent shade of red and the black mark stands out quite well against it."

"Sorry that was a stupid question. How bad was it when they put it on?"

"Remember last summer when all four of our parents cast crucio on us and your brother simultaneously ."

"How could I ever forget? I don't think I could ever forget pain like that."

"It was at least 20 times worse. I thought my arm was going to disintegrate. I can't believe pampered purebloods are actually willing to go through with this _and _put their children through it."

"What are we going to do now?"

"We? There is no _we_ in this situation. You are not going to be marked. I won't let it happen. You've already run away from home so the general public knows you stand against your family. You are going to be as safe as possible from this megalomaniac."

"It's going to be war Rus no one will be safe. If I get marked at least we can look out for each other. As an Auror I may have hurt you. Besides no one would be surprised if I got marked; I'm a Black we're evil."

"No, you are not getting marked. I've already spoken to Dumbledore. I knew my father would drag me to his Dark Lord sooner or later. If I have to be a deatheater the least I can do is be a spy."

"A spy! Rus, we are teenagers, what the hell do we know about spying? We have no training or knowledge on being spies."

"There is no _we _in this endeavor Rus. And honestly, all we have learned since we could walk and talk is to hide our true selves and to show no weakness lest we earn a beating. We mask our faces, show no emotion, lie, and hurt each other. We take the pain our parents and family inflict on us I'd say that's excellent training for spy work."

"It's dangerous."

"So is defying our families and becoming an Auror. One which you've done Sirius and the other which you are contemplating both are equally dangerous considering your family history."

"I don't want you to die Rus. I couldn't take it."

"There is much I wish to do with my life. With you. I will do my best to be a good little Death Eater Spy so that we might have a chance to live peacefully in the future."

"I still can't believe your father took you to be marked over Easter break. It's supposed to be a time of renewal. Not a time to be sentenced to slavery."

"Our parents don't believe in times of renewal or forgiveness, much less a God that accepts everyone. They have their Lord. A prince of darkness who will lead them to their righteous place in the world that is what they believe in and desire. Even if that Lord treats them worse than Malfoy does a house elf they have swallowed his propaganda and will do everything in their power to see he succeeds."

"I hope we live past these times. I don't like the darkness that is looming."

"Darkness is what we have lived in since we were babes. I want to a chance to live in the light."

"You'll take every precaution won't you Rus."

"Of course I will. I'll be as safe as a Death Eater as you will be as an Auror."

"In that case we are both doomed to infinite injuries and hexes."

"That is most probably true Ri but you better live to see happier times with me or I will find a way to haunt you dead or alive."

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

What did you expect a happy ending? Haven't we learned our lesson about prequels. They are not always sweetness and light.

For whatever reason Snape was much more verbose than Black in this final chapter, he apparently wanted to speak. I'm just glad to be done with these little ficlets. There was a minor sequel to these stories once upon a time but I had trouble keeping it on track; it wanted to meander into other areas.

Once again sorry for the spelling errors, verb tense changes, comma splices, sentences ending in prepositions and other grammatical errors.

Thanks you to everyone who reviewed. It makes me so happy to see your thoughts on my scribbles.


End file.
